<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're out of touch (I'm out of time) by Primaryblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715777">You're out of touch (I'm out of time)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primaryblue/pseuds/Primaryblue'>Primaryblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, M/M, What if we were both pirates who were friends and eventually we fell in love, idk sounds angsty but it's all romcom baby, what would you do if that happened</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:42:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primaryblue/pseuds/Primaryblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji realizes the whole situation would be a lot funnier if it wasn't so pathetic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OK 2 things just for plot clarity:</p><p>- This fic takes place between Enies lobby and thriller bark because, much like Oda, I cannot juggle 9 characters at once<br/>- Basically everyone on Ao3 does this but I have made sanji drink a bottle of respect women juice every morning after he wakes up. The results are in effect during this fic. </p><p>End note: it's my world and Oda's just living in it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night is clear. Stars dot the sky next to a bright glowing moon. Sanji's hand curls around Usopp's waist and he leans down towards him. No more waiting. He's finally doing this. </p><p>He closes his eyes, lips inching forward.</p><p> </p><p>Their faces are only centimeters apart, <em> finally, finally </em>he thinks. </p><p>A hand rises up to Sanji's cheek, and resolutely… </p><p> </p><p>Shoves him away.<br/>
<br/>
"Woah hold on, what... What?"<br/>
<br/>
Sanji's eyes snap open to a sputtering, overwhelmingly confused Usopp. His heart beats with a moment of panic and he realizes that this isn't going like he'd planned. Or it wouldn't be, if he'd planned it at all.<br/>
<br/>
Usopp's expression tells no lies, confused and bewildered just as his voice was. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji pulls back instantly.<br/>
<br/>
"What.. was that??" Usopp says more than asks.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji's heart drops and regret creeps up his neck almost immediately. "I…" he manages to choke out "I like you."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah, I can see that." Usopp says, eyes unfocused. Suddenly they refocus with a different flavor of confusion, "Wait… What?" </p><p>Because as obvious as Sanji's confession was, the concept that Sanji would confess to <em> him </em> makes no sense.<br/>
<br/>
And though Usopp asked him a question, Sanji can't stop staring at his dazed face in silence. </p><p>There's a long pause. And then Sanji shakes himself out of it. </p><p>He blinks hard. Once. Twice. Sharp inhale. He can't deal with this right now. Or maybe ever.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm- I have to-" but before he can even finish his own sentence, he takes off towards the other side of the deck, long strides along the grass towards the men's quarters. </p><p> </p><p>Why did he do that. Why did he do anything. His feelings are a tsunami and Sanji needs to run far far away before it can overtake him.<br/>
<br/>
But damn his caring heart, which stops him at the top of the stairs and turns him back to Usopp, just to check.<br/>
<br/>
What he sees is Usopp, standing in the middle of the deck, hands on his head and eyes glued to the ground, no doubt trying to process what just happened. No doubt having an extremely hard time with it. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji bites down on his cigarette, guilty for what he's done, and unprepared for what he's about to do.<br/>
<br/>
"Shit."<br/>
<br/>
Before he can think twice about it, he walks back over, hands in his pockets, eyes pointed at the deck.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey." Sanji sighs. "can we… talk about this?"<br/>
<br/>
That seems to snap Usopp out of his trance and he nods.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, let's uh.." he takes a deep breath, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah."<br/>
<br/>
They make their way up to the deck outside the kitchen, sitting with legs slotted between the pegs in the railing.<br/>
<br/>
The silence between them is thick and palpable, neither of them keen on speaking up. </p><p>After a lifetime of silent tension, Usopp breaks it.<br/>
<br/>
"So.... What was.. that?" He asks, calmer now.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji hesitates. "I… tried to kiss you."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp looks at him, but Sanji can't meet his eyes. "Yeah, I know... Why?"<br/>
<br/>
"Because..." Sanji gulps. "I like you."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, you said that too. But... That…" Usopp's heels gently collide with the wooden walls beneath him and he wraps his hands around the railing pegs.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji exhales with a guilty smile. "I was pretty sure you liked me back. Probably should've asked first."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp looks at the floorboards for a moment, then back at Sanji. </p><p>"Can I ask you… Why? Not why you tried to kiss me but why, you know… me? I know I'm the great and heroic captain but... It just seems... I don't know. I was surprised. And confused. I still am."<br/>
<br/>
Sanji raises an eyebrow at him and Usopp gulps. </p><p> </p><p>"Why not?"<br/>
<br/>
"I mean" Usopp taps his hands against his knees, "... I'm a guy? And compared to everyone else, not that strong of a fighter. There's plenty of reasons that this confession is… surprising."<br/>
<br/>
Sanji hums. "Why would I care about how strong you are? I like you anyways. For lots of reasons."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp frowns and looks down at the lawn. Sanji snorts.<br/>
<br/>
"What?" Usopp asks.<br/>
<br/>
"I can't believe you're <em> surprised </em> that I like you."<br/>
<br/>
That line forces his eyes up to meet Sanji's. </p><p>The cook looks right at him, head resting softly against one of the beams. His mouth is upturned into a quiet smile, and his eyes sparkle with a kind of softness Usopp can't place.<br/>
And despite the many women Sanjis chased with hearts in those eyes, Usopp can't help but think that this time, more than any other, he looks lovestruck.<br/>
<br/>
Heat rushes to Usopp's face before he can stop it, and he looks back down at his feet.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji doesn't let it bother him, gaze drifting up towards the night sky. His smile drops into a contemplative frown as he considers just what to say next. </p><p> </p><p>After a minute, he lights a cigarette, taking a deep drag in.<br/>
<br/>
"I'll try and explain it to you." He holds the cigarette in his hand, smoke pouring out the end and disappearing into the crisp air.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji slides his hand on top of Usopp's, which was settled on the deck in between them.<br/>
<br/>
"You're <em> probably </em> right that you aren't our best fighter." Sanji says, tone light and teasing. "but I don't care about that. And it doesn't mean you're weak. It's not what defines you."</p><p> </p><p>"...You don't think so?"<br/>
<br/>
Usopp threads their fingers together without looking up. This amount of intimacy is normal for them, and Usopp knows it would be cruel to snatch his hand away now. They were still friends, after all.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji leans back slowly, until they're both laying down, legs still dangling between the rails. He's actually kind of grateful for the moment of vulnerability between them, despite the circumstance. As much as they talked, this emotional territory was reserved for truly rare occasions, and Sanji wouldn't squander a chance to chip away at some of Usopp's insecurities. </p><p><br/>
"Look." Sanji points up with his free hand at the sky, "Let's say for a minute that these stars… They're everyone who's stronger than you... Future or past enemy. And you? Well… You're just a little speck of dust floating around them." Sanji squints and adjusts his arm. "Right there, actually. That one. That's you."<br/>
<br/>
"Oh thanks"<br/>
<br/>
Sanji snorts. "Shut up, I'm not done." he squeezes his hand lightly. "That's one way of looking at the stars. One you make a habit of, despite how unfair it is."<br/>
<br/>
There's a pause and sanji flicks his cigarette away.<br/>
<br/>
"But when I look at these stars, I don't see fighters. Or other pirates. Or marines." he pauses. "When I look at this vast sky, I see bits and pieces that make up something amazing. Everything that makes you, <em> you. </em> " Sanji smiles softly and his thumb traces over Usopp's hand. "I see kindness... and charm, and.. and stupid jokes that land a hundred percent of the time with Luffy and Chopper, and twenty percent of the time with everyone else."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp can't help but glance over to Sanji as he speaks. Sanji is still staring up at the sky, grinning in that relaxed way he does when he's lost in the rhythm of cooking.<br/>
<br/>
"That one right there," Sanji points, "that's your talent for making cool shit." He points again. "That one's your painting skills. Those ones over there are your compassion, and your cheeriness, your curly hair and your long, stupid ass nose which is so goddamn cute to me for some reason."<br/>
<br/>
"Hey."<br/>
<br/>
"It's true." he grins. </p><p> </p><p>"That really big star over there," Sanji points again, one eye closed to focus on it. "see it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."<br/>
<br/>
"That's your bravery... and love for your friends... Your willingness to run and save them despite how scared you are. It's your determination, and strength and skill. That's why it shines so brightly. Usopp, you're so stuck on being a brave person that you haven't realized you already are one."</p><p> </p><p>And to hear it laid out so clearly like that, from someone who doesn't pull any punches, makes Usopp's breath hitch. </p><p> </p><p>Sanji sends a grin his way and squeezes his hand.<br/>
<br/>
"That's part of the reason… Why I like you. All of that, even if you can't appreciate it yourself. I appreciate it. And admire it."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp is pressed for words. </p><p>Gratitude is what he wants to express but it feels wrong for the situation, so he stays quiet.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe I'm not making any sense. I just… Wanted you to know all of that. Since you brought it up." Sanji says. He gulps, aware that he's only answered half the question. Why Usopp? All of those reasons of course. But why <em> Usopp.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He takes a shaky breath. </p><p> </p><p>"The other reason— ah this might make me sound selfish but — you... Usopp" Sanji looks around, less confident and more vulnerable now, "Who I am with you.. I don't know how to put it. It's like I don't have to— I feel like..." he pauses, gathering himself again, "I don't need to… to perform around you. I don't have to gush over you. We don't fight every time we see each other. You... You're fun to be around. You make me laugh." he smiles, nervous. "Our friendship. It just feels right to me. I feel energized when we talk, when we go out adventuring together. You're someone that I feel like I can just be myself around. I just.." </p><p>he pauses, trying to find the right words, </p><p>"You make me feel free." he settles on, </p><p>"And... At some point I realized that I wanted to chase that feeling. And as I was running towards it I guess.. I tripped and fell—"<br/>
<br/>
"In love.."<br/>
<br/>
Sanji turns, stunned slightly at his own confession on Usopp's lips.<br/>
Their eyes meet and Sanji's breath catches once before he relaxes, gaze drifting to their entwined hands.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't care that you're not a good fighter. You're so much more than that. So much more to me than that."<br/>
<br/>
Sanji sits back up, content with his soliloquy. He releases Usopp's hand. The cold air on their palms is noticeable.<br/>
<br/>
After a minute of mostly comfortable silence he asks, "You sure you don't like me back?"<br/>
<br/>
Usopp sits up next to him.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't know how to respond. He feels guilty that he can't just toss an "I like you too!" right back at Sanji. The guy poured his heart out and Usopp has no clue what to say in return.<br/>
Eventually he settles on something simple. An apology. "Sorry... Are you upset?"<br/>
<br/>
"No." Sanji pauses, "Well, yeah kinda... But I'm not mad or anything." he groans, brushing a hand through his hair, "Man I was not expecting a rejection. I really thought I was Mr. Prince fuckin charming over here." he laughs.<br/>
<br/>
"Maybe I'm just dense." Usopp snorts. His feet have resumed tapping against the wall below. "And.. Honestly it's not that there's anything wrong with you, it's just that.. I haven't even... <em> thought </em> about it with anyone in the crew. Being in a relationship, I mean."<br/>
<br/>
"No shit..." Sanji asks more than says, gazing off into the distance.<br/>
<br/>
"Why, have you?"<br/>
<br/>
"What, thought about it? Yeah. With everyone. Except chopper obviously."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp chokes. "Even Zoro? Seriously??"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah." he frowns and scratches his head. "Man, I don't know. I never really considered anything serious with anyone. I'm just a romantic is all. And a day dreamer. I can't help it."<br/>
<br/>
"I didn't even know you were into guys."<br/>
<br/>
Sanji takes a deep drag from his cigarette. "Don't think it didn't tear me up too. But the heart wants what the heart wants. The more you silence it the louder it screams."<br/>
<br/>
There's a long pause before Sanji clunks his head against a beam. "I can't believe I tried to kiss you." he sighs. "sorry... Guess I'm a jackass no matter who I go for."<br/>
<br/>
"Sulking now, huh? What happened to 'I'm Mr. Prince fuckin charming over here'?" Usopp mocks, pantomiming a cigarette.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji laughs and punches him on the arm. "Shut up. Being a prince and a jackass isn't mutually exclusive."<br/>
<br/>
"Wouldn't that make you the prince of jackass kingdom?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah and you're my fuckin' court jester."<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, I wanna be a royal knight!"<br/>
<br/>
"The royal knight of jackass kingdom?" Sanji smirks.<br/>
<br/>
"Wait,"<br/>
<br/>
"Hey you said it, it's your title now."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp tries to argue and after a few more rounds of banter they fall into silence.<br/>
The tension from before is gone and replaced with a certain yearning. The longing for this carefree friendship they've built together to continue, unmarred.<br/>
<br/>
Eventually Sanji speaks up.<br/>
<br/>
"I have a proposal for you."<br/>
<br/>
"I just said I wasn't interested."<br/>
<br/>
Sanji flicks him on the forehead. "Not a marriage proposal, stupid. A deal."<br/>
He takes a drag from his cigarette and blows it away from their conversation.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not gonna try anything. If you want, I won't bring tonight up ever again. I care about our friendship too much to let my stupid idiot heart ruin it in one go." </p><p> </p><p>He stands up and leans against the railing, then looks down at Usopp. "in return... think about it. Being together. I don't need a yes or a no. You don't have to tell me anything." He takes another drag from his cigarette. "Honestly, we could talk all night but I've probably said too much already. You owe it to yourself to sort out your emotions after this without anyone telling you how to feel. Especially me."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp looks down across the water. He knows. There's a lot to unpack here.<br/>
<br/>
"Even if you don't wanna agree to this deal, I won't try anything. You don't have to worry about it." Sanji finishes.<br/>
<br/>
Usopp sighs. His feelings for Sanji? Suddenly complicated. Way too complicated. "I see. God, it's late. Should we go to bed?" Usopp says.<br/>
<br/>
Sanji takes that as his queue to start walking down the stairs. "You should. I've got watch tonight. You're sleeping in my honor."<br/>
<br/>
Usopp frowns, "When was the last time you got more than 4 hours of consecutive sleep?"<br/>
<br/>
"I vicariously charge my sleep meter whenever mosshead is around."<br/>
<br/>
They laugh and Usopp starts making his way to the back stairs before stopping one more time.<br/>
<br/>
He looks at Sanji, who's got one leg up on the crow's nest ladder.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey!" his cheeks flush ever so slightly as Sanji turns around. "I'm gonna think about it." he pauses. "All of it. So just... Wait for me, ok?"<br/>
<br/>
Sanji smiles back in the same way he does when he talks about All Blue. Toothy and wide and unpretending. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning is light and airy thanks to the end note from the night before, and Sanji coasts on the feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He even managed to doze off for a few quiet hours, which, for him, is always a good thing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tosses his blanket off his shoulders and looks out the window into the early morning sky, greeted with the light of the sunrise over the water. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He watches it rise as he crosses the deck to start his day, grass crunching pleasantly under his shoes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time he's dressed and presentable, the earlybirds of the crew are already out and about. Besides a few good mornings here and there, he silently dips into the kitchen to start breakfast and maybe prep for lunch too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't expect any meaningful visits from Usopp for the first half of the day, hell, maybe not even till after dinner. He had a lot to think about, and Sanji would be happier with a thorough answer than a rushed one, even if it meant a day without his face to brighten up the galley. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hums a tune and turns on the stove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Usopp shows up for breakfast, it's all very normal. They don't talk, but it's not uncomfortable, the same kind of casual meal they always enjoy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lunch goes along this way as well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When dinner comes and goes very much the same, Sanji can't help the pang of disappointment that blooms in his chest. There's something about the proximity on the Sunny— without any distractions, a day of not speaking to someone can feel like a year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Sanji goes to bed, and thinks about tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when tomorrow comes, he wakes up hopeful. He can be patient. No matter if it's today, tomorrow, the day after. He put the pressure on Usopp, so it was on him to wait until he was ready with a rejection or an acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji takes a deep breath and gets up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After washing and dressing, he heads to the kitchen and begins cooking the usual feast needed to satisfy a heaping handful of crewmates. He keeps his ears alert to any potential visitors. He's confident that today would be the day. But he'll be patient, of course, he'll be patient. But he'll keep an ear out just in case. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp shows up for breakfast, and it's much the same as yesterday. Sanji doesn't mind, though, because he got to see him, and when they made eye contact, Usopp smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This tides him over until lunch, and then until dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But unlike the other meals, Usopp doesn't stay long for dinner, and by the time Sanji is done serving and sits down, he's gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That worries him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And for the rest of the night, Sanji sits with a book, waiting in his kitchen under soft oil lamps, for some confirmation that everything's OK and his worst fears haven't manifested beautifully from his own actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wakes up (when did he fall asleep?) with his head against the counter and his book set haphazardly beside him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rubs his eyes and glances out the small window on the door. Light grey skies. Early morning. His usual. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He cracks his stiff neck and gets up to once again start his day. The pattern of his mornings are familiar, but the days feel inexplicably longer without Usopp there to keep him company. It'd been two days without an answer now, and Sanji tries not to let it get to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp shows up to breakfast, but he doesn't pay attention to Sanji's pointed looks and Sanji can't tell if it's intentional.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He washes dishes afterwards and tries not to let it get to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When it's done and the kitchen is spotless, he decides cooping himself inside for the past few days waiting for an answer isn't doing him any favors and he steps out onto the landing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a smoke in hand, he watches the waves roll by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He catches Usopp sitting on the outer rail with Luffy, a fishing rod in each of their hands. Sanji knows it's not his place to approach him now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he walks to the upper deck the opposite way. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Robin is there, lounging with a book and a cup of tea. Sanji snuffs his cigarette out of courtesy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mr. Cook, good morning."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiles. "Good morning, would you like a refill?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She declines with a thank you, but offers the seat opposite the small table, which he accepts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them sit in the sun as a gentle breeze filters the air. Sanji tries to keep his eyes towards the sky and away from the lower deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wishes he could dote on Robin a bit, to distract himself, but he knows she enjoys quiet company more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So he stares at the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks at it for so long, it feels like he could fall right through. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute of indulging the vertigo, he looks back down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Franky is at the helm, leaning casually against the wheel, talking to Nami no doubt about details in the ship's handling. Nami is listening intently, but Sanji can see her gaze wandering, waiting for the mailbird who always shows up around this time. Zoro sleeps under Luffy and Usopp's fishing session, fitting himself impressively into their small pocket of created shade. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji can't help himself and lets his eyes drift to Usopp, trying to gage his feelings from a distance. His face is unreadable and Sanji clicks his tongue. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought he could handle the waiting. And on some level he can. But the distance was beginning to worry him, and every day just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hopeful thoughts of yesterday, even of that morning, feel so long ago.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries not to let it get to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He glances towards Robin, trying to tear his eyes away from Usopp before anyone noticed he was staring. She's reading a thick, old looking book in a language Sanji can't decipher from the cover. It's probably more advanced than anyone on the ship could read, even if it was translated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Not for the first time, Sanji is reminded of just how smart Robin is. She probably knows everything. The knowledge of a thousand people tucked neatly into her head. The experiences of a thousand lifetimes lived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he can stop himself, he asks her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Robin, have you ever been in love before?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression is one Sanji doesn't see on her much: surprise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lowers her book a bit, face shifting into something more thoughtful. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"...No. I suppose.. I've been a bit too busy." She smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji laughs lightly, deeper meaning not lost on him. "Yeah… I guess that's true."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you ask?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh.. I.." Sanji scratches his cheek and looks towards the sea. "Was just wondering."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look she sends him convinces Sanji that she really does know everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp shows up to lunch, just long enough to grab a sandwich and leave before Sanji can sit down. He withholds the impulse to slam his head against the fridge. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And he can't handle the way that it makes him second guess himself, his behavior, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>confession</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His confession, as embarrassing as it was, he thought ended on a pretty solid note. Now? He wasn't so sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To take his mind off of it all, he reorganizes the kitchen and cleans it from top to bottom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, since it's usually pretty immaculate, it does little to distract him, and he finds himself leaning head first against the fridge, face pressed against the stainless steel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro walks in at this particularly pathetic moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't say anything at first, mildly impressed by what he assumes is Sanji sleeping while standing up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he can't find what he's looking for, he drops the niceties and wakes him up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, cook."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji turns his head to the side, decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep, his forehead dragging unpleasantly against the metal surface of the fridge. He looks at Zoro with a frown. Zoro looks at the freezer mark on his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow. You look like shit." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>From the counter, and with unreal speed, Sanji grabs a wet rag and chucks it at Zoro's face, landing it with a clean splat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a good few minutes of fruitless fighting, (only brought to an end by loud banging from the girls room and muffled yelling to shut up), the two of them break apart. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where's my sword polishing stuff."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji quirks an eyebrow. "It's where it alw- oh. I moved it while I was organizing. Hold on." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He grabs Zoro's kit from its current location and plops it on the counter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro grabs it and though most of him wants to walk out and get started on his maintenance, he asks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you moping?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji rests a hand on the counter and lets out an irritated sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you really need to know, mosshead?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess I don't, eyebrows."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They glare at each other, but Sanji catches the moment of concern that betrays Zoro's glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully, he doesn't press any further. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After lunch on day three, Sanji is convinced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't need to hear Usopp's answer anymore. He could see it clearly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was his answer. And he accepts it, despite the pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But his acceptance doesn't quell the restlessness in his gut. Sanji would have been fine losing a potential romance. He would get over it. He was less fine with losing a best friend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After 3 days of silence and 2 days avoidance, there was no doubt in his mind. He'd done something wrong, and messed everything up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is what he was worried about. Ruining their friendship with his stupid feelings. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would take it all back, but he knows he can't. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bitter thought crosses his mind— at least it meant Usopp believed his feelings were real. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The regret and disappointment hang over him like a storm cloud, to the point that during dinner prep, he can't get his mind to focus on cooking, and he finds himself in the sick bay for the first time in weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've never seen you cut your fingers before." Chopper points out as he grabs antiseptic and bandages from his desk. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Haven't since I was a kid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper sends him a concerned glance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji hesitates. "... Dull knife."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It's a dumb lie, and one Chopper sees right through. Everyone knows, if Zoro and Sanji had one thing in common, it's that they keep their blades sharp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>"... You know, you usually only ever come here to borrow herbs."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji quirks an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper settles in front of him and rubs antiseptic on the small cuts that line his fingers. "I'm saying you can come here more often, if something's eating at you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn't want to talk about it, but he's grateful for the sentiment. A kind reminder of the supportive friends he has. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" he cuts himself off. He spoke without realizing it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You…?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji bites his tongue. "Sorry. Don't worry about it." he rolls his freshly bandaged fingers around. "Thanks, doc. I appreciate it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chopper frowns, but pats his arm in a gesture of comfort.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sanji.. whatever it is, it'll be OK."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And those simple words are enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That night was Nami's turn for night watch. Which meant it was Sanji's turn for night watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Content to read into the morning and keep himself occupied, Sanji goes up to the crows nest early in the evening and bundles up for the long night ahead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he doesn't get very far in his book before a knock on the hatch pulls him back into reality. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It's open." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Zoro probably left something earlier and is coming back to get it, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thinks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Sanji's expectations are betrayed when a familiar, decidedly less scary, face pops up from the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> "Usopp?" Sanji can't help feeling shocked, a sudden rush of relief and anxiety wash over him simultaneously. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey. When did you start coming up here so early?" Usopp points out casually as he steps into the crows nest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh… Just this time."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp sits near him on the wall to wall bench, their bodies turned to look at each other head on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp raises a curious eyebrow at Sanji's words but drops the thought just as quickly. He takes a breath and looks at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've thought about it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji finds it hard to focus, suddenly so overwhelmed by what's happening after days of nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"My answer is…" Usopp pauses, "I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That snaps Sanji out of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I tried to think about a good answer," Usopp says, "But honestly, I just can't." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks between Sanji and the window as he talks, "At first I thought I was super unbiased, but then we still saw each other at meals and I realized the pressure to say yes just to make you happy was probably making me lean one way." He gestures with his right hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then I avoided you, and it made me lean another way." he gestures with his left hand. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I realized that no matter what I do, it's probably impossible to be impartial about all of this. I mean, we see each other every day. Hell, we sleep a foot away from each other every night." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he laughs. "I also just like hanging out with you and the more time I spent worrying about all of this, the less I got to do that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp shrugs. "So I don't know."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sigh of relief that courses through Sanji's veins is immediate and he can't even try to hide it. He slumps down into his own lap, arms limp in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"That's why you were avoiding me."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, what did you think?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji jolts up. "I thought you hated me! I thought I did something!" he laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are so dumb!!" Usopp yells. But his eyes suddenly catch the bandages around Sanji's fingers, and they've known each other long enough to understand what that means. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry." Usopp says. "I was really trying to give you a good answer."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji rests a hand on his eyes "No, it's OK. It's what I told you to do." he peers at Usopp between his fingers. "So. You don't know." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The disappointment of rejection starts to settle in next to the conflicting hope of a possible future yes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know." Usopp repeats</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The vagueness in his answer makes something in Sanji shift. Maybe it was his relief, maybe it was the adrenaline, but he grabs Usopp's hand, holding it up between them and says, </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Then let me convince you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp blinks. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji doesn't pause. "How about another deal?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp responds with a very confused grin, contrasting Sanji's now determined frown. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"2 months. If I can't make you love me back by the end of it, I'll never bug you about it again." he squeezes his hand tighter. "If you can't decide right now, then give me a chance to win you over."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp closes his eyes. What a proposition... He sways his head back and forth, considering the idea. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you get to annoy me like the girls for 2 whole months?" he teases, opening his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Only if you say yes."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He takes on an exasperated smile and shakes his head in earnest, planting a hand against his forehead for good measure.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"fine."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji claps Usopp's hand between his own with a bubbly laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes!!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you can't do it, you have to do my chores for a month."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji makes an overly dramatic thinking motion "You drive a hard bargain, Usopp. But… Deal." he shakes Usopp's hand with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I cannot believe I just agreed to that."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Me neither. Hey," Sanji stands up. He can't help the excitement that wells up in him, suddenly energized after days over troubled water. "Let's go make hot chocolate for everyone."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Right now? Don't you have to do watch?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If someone comes and sinks our ship in the next 15 minutes I promise I'll take full responsibility."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well. I guess I can't say no to hot chocolate."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji smiles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I missed you too."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So," Sanji says, walking along cobblestone paths leading from docks to island markets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had taken a quick pit stop at a nearby island for supplies and, as it so often happens, Usopp was assigned as Sanji's extra pack mule for groceries. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We need a lot. As always." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The town where they dropped anchor was simple, a rustic one like many they've visited before. The shopping district they walk through lined with local flowers and a bustling atmosphere. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"If you see any stores you want to stop by just let me know. I doubt anyone will recognize us so we should have plenty of time to just shop around in peace." Sanji says, tapping ash from his cigarette as they walk through the crowd. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls the grocery cart behind him, the wooden handles smooth from use. Usopp walks beside him, the familiar sound of his steps clear even through the noise of the town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The days since their heart to heart agreement had been casual, no grand romantic gestures, no big events— business as usual in every way besides the bubbling under the surface, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>potential </span>
  </em>
  <span>for something more to be said. Of course, it was a conscious choice. Sanji didn't want to overwhelm Usopp immediately, and he didn't mind waiting to dive right in, content to bask in the newfound freedom of his open feelings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And bask he did, letting every moment of their time together soak into his skin like the sun's rays that shined so brightly overhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You look pretty content." Usopp grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because I'm with you." Sanji replies simply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His pace never stopped him from flirting, though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp's face heats up immediately and his loud hand gestures come out in full force to cover it up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W- well of course! Everyone's begging to spend time with the great and wonderful Usopp, after all." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji quirks an eyebrow, smile just under the surface, "Oh really, you have a waiting list then?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp doesn't let up, "Yes. It's very long and exclusive," He puffs his chest out, nerves settled by the transition to something a little more funny and a little less intimate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I must be a priority guest then, because I can't seem to get away from you." Sanji goads. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very</span>
  </em>
  <span> rude," Usopp sticks a finger against Sanji's chest, "You'll be hearing from my manager."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Of the Usopp fan club?" Sanji grins and Usopp nods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If everything goes well I'll have that title soon enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp covers his face, steam leaking out of his ears, "Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're so embarrassing now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span> embarrassing than before! I didn't even think that was possible! I have to put up with two months of this?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"just think of it as 8 weeks" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp chops his shoulder, "that makes it feel longer!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a bit of walking and a few essential grains bagged and stored on the cart, Usopp spots a rustic looking bakery, well hidden in a small alley, and they decide to check it out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bakery is just big enough to fit the two of them, more of a glorified foyer than a full fledged shop. Sanji leans down to ogle the ornate lineup of patisserie in the glass counter, able to name most but not all of them. A small smile graces his lips. Trying new food was a simple pleasure he never grew tired of. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Sanji nudges Usopp who was crouched next to him, "my treat for spotting this place."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"They all look so good…" Usopp says, palm of his hand pressed against his cheek, "Let's just get all of them, right?" He jokes with a cheesy grin, but instead of responding, Sanji just stands up and calls over the shop keep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Excuse me," the baker looks at him expectantly and Sanji points at the display, "can we get one of everything?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp guffaws and tries to argue, but Sanji ignores him and the baker lets out a hearty laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a hefty bill and a few minutes of boxing up the absurd amount of sweets, they're passed off to Sanji and Usopp who accept them with varying degrees of woe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The brass bell rings as they exit the shop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you buy everything?" Usopp says, dramatic and exasperated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You said it all looked good and you were right. Plus…" Sanji places the boxes in the cart, "hidden gems like that.. I like to do what I can to help them stay in business," he pulls away from the cart and lights a cigarette, "It's my own money so it's not a problem, right?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The explanation helps to lift some of the worry from Usopp's shoulders and he concedes, "I guess that's true…" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Plus it made you fall in love with me, right?" Sanji says, shaking the flame from his match with a playful grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp chops his head and Sanji laughs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You! Are so! Stupid!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shop around the area, picking up more local specialties and seasonal ingredients, until the sun is just beginning to lower from its peak, and they agree that it's time to take a break. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate summer islands sometimes…" Usopp says, fanning himself with a half heartedly accepted flyer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sit together on a small, shady staircase, away from the heat and crowds, watching the hustle and bustle pass by. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"At least you're not wearing a wool suit," Sanji responds. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"One hundred percent. Your own fault."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah well…" Sanji pauses when a nearby vendor catches his eye, and he stands, brushing dirt from his pants, "hold on I'll be right back."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure." Usopp waves and closes his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leans his back against the stairs and rests his head on his hands, letting the cool chill of the stone steps seep into his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute or two, Sanji returns and takes his seat back next to Usopp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What'd you get?" Usopp asks, curious to know, but too lazy to open his eyes and look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lemonade."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah!" Usopp shoots up, laziness forgotten in an instant, "gimme gimme."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Get your own!" Sanji pulls the drink away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna finish that whole thing by yourself," Usopp pouts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji rolls his eyes, trying his damndest not to give away the obvious fact that he bought it for both of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That said, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>buy it for both of them, so he sighs, the drama just a little too heightened to be real, and passes the drink off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp accepts it without hesitation, taking generous sips, conditioned to eat as fast as possible by Luffy's poor table manners. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji watches him with mild concern, "Slow down there, cowboy," he says, "trying to give yourself a brain freeze?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As if on queue, Usopp finches and cradles his head in one hand. He passes the drink slowly back to Sanji, eyes clenched in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Told you." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a few seconds of silent recovery, Usopp replies, clearing his throat, "That... was on purpose, of course."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, was it now?" Sanji looks at him, unconvinced. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp speaks in his familiar 'fake it till you make it' voice, "Part of my rigorous training. Building up my tolerance to take on Aokiji."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji snorts once before he understands the joke, then let's loose a sharp and sincere laugh when he does. Usopp smiles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a few more minutes of talking, Sanji lets Usopp take the reins of the conversation, content to just listen and enjoy the atmosphere. Enjoy his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enjoy his voice… his cadence… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah… It is a perfect day today, isn't it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Usopp's words are captivating in a way Sanji can't describe— able to lull him into a comfortable kind of trance but still keep his attention peaked. He's so enraptured by the performance, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>experience</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Usopp that he almost doesn't notice when he lifts the lemonade to his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks down at the bent straw, mind suddenly infected with thoughts clung to him like a parasite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>if I drink this now it's like we— like we—</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He mentally slaps himself, face embarrassingly red. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"What am I, in middle school?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks to himself, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Who cares about indirect kisses?" </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently he does, though, because even after staring the drink down and attempting to push his thoughts away with brute mental will, he can't bring himself to drink it, and passes the lemonade back to Usopp. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah— thanks!" Usopp accepts it happily, taking sips during the pauses in his story that Sanji was woefully distracted from now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He wipes a hand down his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop reading so many romance novels...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't believe you bought all those pastries…" Usopp says. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whatever story he'd told had been wrapped up for a while and the two sat in comfortable silence, watching the town from their perch on the stairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Any we don't eat will be happily received by the first national bank of Luffy," Sanji points out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess that's why you take me shopping instead, huh."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah," Sanji stands up and gestures for Usopp to hand him the cup to toss, "That and one other reason." he grins. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp rolls his eyes but Sanji's smile is infectious and he can't help how it creeps onto his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright loverboy. Let's keep going." Usopp stands up and walks to the cart, "the sun's about to set."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye aye sir."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They walk side by side along the cobblestone, and Sanji basks in it. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*hypnotizes u into thinking i didnt post this after a 5 month break*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>